Proyecto escolar
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Un proyecto escolar entre los mejores estudiantes de la Universidad los hará prestarse mayor atención uno al otro, con un resultado bastante alentador. YAOI chico x chico


**Proyecto escolar**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de** **Tsugumi Ōba y** **Takeshi Obata** **,** **esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Light Yagami es analítico, frío, atlético, calculador, inteligente y carismático, todas las chicas del campus quieren con él, incluso algunos hombres, nadie jamás temió mostrar un interés amoroso o sexual con él, excepto por una persona, L Lawliet, el chico extraño, el rarito, el fenómeno, muy inteligente, sí, pero tan extravagante que todos huían de él, todos menos precisamente Light, con quien tenía una relación de cortesía más que de amistad, los dos eran los estudiantes más sobresalientes de toda la Universidad, ambos eran prospectos para recibir el premio a estudiante del año

Una semana antes que terminara ese curso, el director los mandó llamar a ambos, los dos salieron de sus clases y se reunieron en la fea oficina donde el señor Watari los recibió. El primero que llegó fue Light y poco después Lawliet, con un tazón de fresas llenas de azúcar que ofreció a los otros pero que ellos rechazaron

—Bien, se preguntarán por qué los he llamado —dijo el hombre con voz ronca —Pues saben que ambos son los favoritos para estudiante del año —ambos asintieron —El problema es que los dos tienen el mismo puntaje, así que los profesores y la mesa directiva tuvimos una idea, que cada uno presente un proyecto final para el que tienen solo tres días

— ¿Qué? —ambos preguntaron sorprendidos, L casi deja caer una fresa al suelo pero logró atraparla y devorarla finalmente

— ¿En qué consiste director? —preguntó Light con esa voz precisa que lo caracterizaba

—Es fácil, deben desarrollar un proyecto de investigación y presentar una propuesta sobre el futuro de la enseñanza a nivel Universitario, la mejor será publicada en un libro guía y su realizador se graduará con honores, recibiendo además el premio de alumno del año

Ambos chicos miraron al director de forma fría, aunque L más bien solo le miraba con esos ojos raros de siembre, acompañados con esas grandes ojeras

—No creo qué

—Cuente con ello —interrumpió Lawliet, haciendo enojar a Light, pero como él era muy buen actor fingió que no le importó pero en su mente lo maldecía

—Bien, en sus correos recibirán los requisitos de forma, el fondo será completamente al libre albedrío de ustedes —avisó el hombre —Suerte a los dos

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron de la oficina del director, Light sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a L comenzó andar hacia su salón de clase, mientras el chico raro lo observó marcharse, después suspiró

—Habría preferido trabajar juntos —lamentó afligido pero después se encogió de hombros, cuando comenzó a caminar también a su salón de clase vio salir de un pasillo a una chica rubia vestida al estilo Gothic Lolita, Misa Amane, la "amiguita" de Light, que se aventó a sus brazos, Lawliet miró con tristeza y se alejó hacia otro lado.

Al día siguiente:

Lawliet entró a la biblioteca después de su clase, en una mesa, apartado de todo el mundo se encontró con Light que leía tranquilamente un libro mientras dos hileras de ellos estaban a sus lados, dejándolo sorprendido, él ni siquiera comenzó con el proyecto

—Hola —saludó Lawliet con su voz extraña, porque en él lo era. Light levantó la vista y le sonrió con falsedad, tratando de ser simpático, pero su sonrisa cautivadora derritió aun más el corazón de L

— ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? —preguntó Yagami al otro, L encogió los hombros

—No lo he comenzado, por la noche descargaré los eBook que necesito y comenzaré el proyecto

—Vaya, no lo ha iniciado —pensó Light emocionado por aquella ventaja que llevaba sobre de él — ¿Acaso no duermes L?

—Sí, poco pero sí —respondió indiferente — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante —contestó por inercia porque no lo quería ahí, L se sentó frente a él

—Sigue con lo tuyo, solo me quedaré aquí a leer algo —dijo con paciencia y sacó de su mochila un libro bastante delgado y comenzó a leerlo

Light miró de reojo a su extraño compañero, le incomodaba tenerlo ahí, pero ya que su imagen de hombre perfecto nunca fue arruinada, no le convenía comenzar ahora e intentó ignorarlo, lográndolo poco

—Bien, he terminado —dijo Light mintiendo para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible y comenzó a guardar sus cosas

—Suerte Yagami-kun —le miró una última vez antes que el mencionado se alejara

Lawliet miró marcharse a su compañero y ahora rival

—Es tan guapo —pensó sonriendo y volvió a su libro.

Otro día más en la escuela, Light continuó con su proyecto, pasando más horas de las debidas en la biblioteca, comparando informes educativos por décadas, buscando antiguos artículos relacionados, leyendo libros especializados. Le causaba molestia ver a L tan tranquilo como si no tuviera nada que hacer

—Siento que está subestimándome —dijo enojado, chasqueando los dedos. Cerró el décimo libro que leía en el día y se fue a casa cerca de las 6 de la tarde donde continuaría con su proyecto

El tercer día llegó también, solo le faltaba un poco más y terminaría su proyecto, pasó noches en vela, aunque supuso que no tantas como L porque sus ojeras eran cada vez más amplias y obscuras

—Light —llamó con voz toda chillona Misa desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca y fue callada por la encargada de la misma

—Ahora no, estoy ocupado —dijo molesto, pero a ella no le importó y se colocó a su espalda, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros

—Necesitas relajarte —comenzó a darle masajes, Light recordó que estuvo demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se dejó tocar por una mujer, y que mejor que con Misa, su máxima admiradora, la que siempre estaba ahí cuando él deseaba saciar sus ganas

—Está bien —sonrió con frialdad y se puso de pie, tomó a Misa de la mano y dejando sus cosas ahí salieron. Al pasar por uno de los corredores vacíos, Lawliet los miró alejarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de eso, así que los siguió

El par llegó hasta un pasillo completamente solo y por el que sabían no pasaba nadie, al primer movimiento Light empujó a Misa hacia la pared, sin usar mucha fuerza y enseguida comenzó a comerle el cuello a besos, ella se mordía los labios, sintiendo las manos del chico acariciarla

Lawliet observó sorprendido y también envidioso, lo que daría por experimentar aquello, sentir los labios de Light devorarlo. Los gemidos de la chica lo sacaron de su ensueño y entonces se dio cuenta que la mano de Yagami se metía por debajo del vestido, vio la ropa interior abajo, a la altura de las rodillas, no era necesario ser genio y L supo que Light le exploraba con los dedos, al hacerlo no dejaba de besarla en todo el cuello, pero en ningún momento se besaron en la boca

Las piernas de Misa temblaron al terminar y sola subió su ropa interior, sonrió a Light pero él la miraba con indiferencia, ahora se invirtieron los papeles, sin percatarse de la presencia de L, la rubia giró a Light hacia la pared, intentó besarle en la boca pero él no se lo permitió, solo quería una cosa y era que la chica devolviera el favor

Sin demorar, Misa se arrodilló frente a él, desabrochó los pantalones y extrajo el miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Erecto y goteando un poco, ella lo besó y lamió antes de meterlo a su boca, L comenzó a sentir que reaccionaba, sintió mucha envidia de no ser él quien lo tuviera en su boca

Light gimió despacio, guiando los movimientos de la cabeza de Misa, lentamente y cerró los ojos unos instantes, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió los ojos, descubriendo a L observándolos. Abrió primero los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no reaccionó con el cuerpo ni apartó a Misa, observó a su rival a los ojos, mientras recibía placer

Lawliet no hizo nada por apartarse y observó con mucho interés, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ahora Light estaba más excitado, que los observara L de aquel modo fue exquisito y al ver la erección de L que asomaba por sus pantalones fue gratificante, sonrió lascivo hacia el otro. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y finalmente se corrió en la boca de la chica, Misa lo bebió todo como de costumbre y en ese lapso Lawliet huyó de ahí antes que ella le viera pero cuando Light volteó ya no lo vio, sonrió con triunfo

— ¿Te gustó Light? —preguntó emocionada

—Sí, mucho —respondió él, acariciándole los labios, haciéndola feliz —Pero debo volver —esta vez hizo un plus y le besó en la mejilla, entusiasmándola más, pese a que él se alejó fríamente, ella y ninguna le importaba más que para el sexo.

Esa noche debía terminar su proyecto pero Lawliet no se podía concentrar, la imagen de Light y Misa no desapareció de su mente y ya estaba todo cansado de no poder hacer algo al respecto. Después que huyó corrió al baño y se dio placer ahí, pensando en él, en la boca que deseaba, las caricias que quería para él y que eran imposibles

Terminó su proyecto cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y eso que debía salir de casa a más tardar las 6 si quería llegar a tiempo. Llegó a la oficina del director y ahí ya estaba Light esperando a que llegara, los dos se miraron a los ojos, Light sonrió desvergonzado pero Lawliet se sonrojó todo porque no sabía como actuar y estaba muy nervioso

Estuvieron así callados un buen rato hasta que la secretaria les habló y los dos voltearon

—Llamó el Director, llegará media hora tarde, pero quiere que lo esperen dentro de la oficina y no aquí —informó a los dos y no tuvieron más remedio que entrar a la oficina directamente y no la salita de espera

Lawliet se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Light, los dos tenían una gruesa carpeta donde estaba todo el proyecto. Los dos dieron lo mejor y habían hecho un trabajo muy excelente, a los maestros y la junta directiva les iba a costar trabajo decidir

—Vamos Lawliet, no actúes ahora así —dijo con burla Light

—No entiendo

—No finjas, nos viste a Misa y a mí, noté que te excitaste —habló sin tapujos y L se puso todo rojo y todavía mucho más nervioso

—Yo

—Solo aclárame una cosa —sonrió malévolo — ¿Te pusiste así por ella? —miró hacia el lado y L también se giró hacia él en la silla — ¿O fue por mí?

— ¡Yagami-kun! —dijo escandalizado, él pronto le indicó con el índice que se callar

—Responde

—Es como ver porno, fue lo que vi en su conjunto, no por alguno en especial —respondió todo nervioso intentando no mirar a Light pero fue imposible porque él sonrió divertido y eso lo alteró mucho más

—Vamos L, seguro nos viste desde el inicio, pero yo vi problemas ahí —señaló con la mano la entrepierna de L —Hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, así que intuyo que fui yo —analizó como era su costumbre hacer y Lawliet estaba atrapado, lo peor es que lo sabía y no podía hacer nada al respecto

—Yagami-kun yo —intentó explicar porque nunca se confesó antes a nadie, él que era extraño y todo pálido y la gente huía de él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, estaba nervioso e inquieto

—Dime L ¿te gusto? —con mala intención se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él

— ¿Por qué crees que yo?

Lo interrumpió, Light llegó hasta él que seguía sentado en la silla, con sus pies sobre el asiento como acostumbraba, se agachó y besó sus labios, sujetándole por la barbilla y haciendo que sus ojos se saltaran de la impresión

El beso de Light fue rápido, pero la respuesta de L hizo que se alargara, ahora los dos estaban besándose, sin que hubiera más contacto que el de sus labios y la mano en la barbilla de Lawliet, los dos con los ojos cerrados, Light los abrió un poquito y rio para sus adentros, que entregado estaba L a ese beso, además besaba muy rico, para ser tan extraño y que nunca lo vio con novia, estaba sorprendido

Soltaron sus bocas y Lawliet abrió los ojos todo sonrojado y sorprendido miró a Light, él sonrió lascivo otra vez y le agarró de la mano, lo jaló hacia él y L se bajó de la silla

—Quieres hacerlo ¿cierto?

—Pero Yagami-kun ¿qué dices? —preguntó apenado y todo rojo, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, pero era real

—El director tardará, ya lo oíste —jaló de nuevo hacia él y agarró su cara con las dos manos, llevándolo a probar de nuevo el manjar de sus besos a los que L no se desistió

Lo soltó bruscamente y caminó al escritorio, apoyó su trasero en la orilla de la madera y se comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones hasta dejarlos caer al suelo, mostrando su erección que lograba notarse a través de la ropa interior, L tragó saliva

—Ven —acarició su entrepierna —Has como Misa —sonrió otra vez, L asintió y se acercó hasta él, bajó hasta colocarse de rodillas, miró hacia Yagami, comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, mirándolo —Hazlo ya —ordenó impaciente

Lawliet volvió la vista al miembro del hombre que le gustaba, lo sacó por encima de la ropa interior y lo acarició con la mano, dio besos y lengüetas, era primerizo y Light lo supo, eso lo hacía más excitante. L bajó por completo la ropa interior y comenzó a succionarlo, mirando a los ojos de Light que aprobaba, moviendo su cabeza de forma positiva porque no lo hacía nada mal

Gimió bajito para no ser escuchado hacia fuera pero no acabó, apartó de él a L que estaba desconcertado, pero la sonrisa malévola y lujuriosa de Light le hizo sonreír, quería decir que lo hizo bien, eso le gustaba porque detestaba perder

Yagami lo levantó y sujetó su rostro, volviendo a besarse, Lawliet estaba contento porque con Misa nunca lo vio tocar sus labios pero a él ya iban tres besos que le daba, Light apartó la cabeza de él, se alejó poquito del escritorio y agarró a su extraño compañero por los hombros y lo volteó, ahora L estaba nervioso

—Recompensaré tu esfuerzo —susurró en su oreja, pegando su pecho a la espalda de su compañero, L se estremeció

Las manos de Light le desabrocharon los pantalones y se los bajó junto con la ropa interior, separándole las piernas, todo Lawliet tembló porque era virgen, pero no tenía miedo, deseaba a Light. Su compañero comenzó a explorarlo, introduciendo dos y después tres dedos, L gimió despacito pero no sentía dolor

—Muérdete los labios —susurró de nuevo y L obedeció, Light sacó sus dedos y agarró su miembro, acarició el orificio, pequeño y tierno del virgen Lawliet y después se introdujo poco a poco

L abrió los ojos adolorido pero apretó los labios un poco más, agarró con fuerza las orillas del escritorio y se agachó un poco más, temblando

—Tranquilo —sonrió burlón, agarró las caderas de L y comenzó a moverse hacia el frente, empujando sutil, pero conforme se acostumbraba, aceleraba el ritmo

Lawliet gimió aunque intentaba ahogar todos esos gemidos, solo consiguió hacerlos muy bajitos cuando ya no podía seguirse mordiendo los labios

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en su oído moviéndose cada vez más

—Sí Yagami-kun, me gusta mucho, mucho —gimió sintiendo cada vez más y más placer, Light era un experto y más aun cuando sintió que le agarró el pene

Con el miembro de Lawliet en su mano izquierda lo masturbó al mismo tiempo de la penetración, agarrando la cadera con su mano izquierda y dando besos por la nuca y parte de la espalda, mordiendo sus hombros

Los dos estaban gimiendo lo más bajo posible y el clímax cada vez más cerca, L no podía más, necesitaba más placer, no dejó todo el trabajo a Yagami y él también movió la cadera, buscando el contacto, volviendo loco a Light

Culminaron al mismo tiempo, Light llenó por completo a su compañero, hasta que algunos chorros escurrieron por sus muslos, L terminó por manchar la alfombra que pronto absorbió aquel líquido, Yagami salió de él y agarró su cabeza, la giró hacia atrás y se dieron un húmedo y apasionado beso

Algunos murmullos fuera de la oficina los obligaron a separarse, rápidamente se acomodaron sus ropas, buscaron que no haya quedado ninguna evidencia y volvieron a sus asientos rápidamente, agarrando cada quien su proyecto. Respiraban agitados y el calor aún inundaba el ambiente, se miraron con complicidad hasta que la puerta se abrió

—Muchachos, disculpen la tardanza, espero hayan encontrado qué hacer mientras llegaba —dijo en broma soltando una carcajada, de nuevo se miraron con complicidad

—Nada que un ejercicio de retroalimentación no pueda hacer —respondió con audacia Light y L le apoyó moviendo su cabeza, el director sonrió

—Bien, muestren sus proyectos.

El curso llegó a su fin, el proyecto de ambos estudiantes fue perfecto, pero debían elegir solo a uno y ese fue Light Yagami, estudiante del año, el mejor promedio y con la mejor propuesta de un nuevo modelo educativo que fue implementado y tuvo éxito. Después de un tiempo se convirtió en profesor de esa misma Universidad, después en director, mientras que L se convirtió en Inspector Gubernamental

Cada uno siguió con sus vidas, Light se casó y formó una familia y Lawliet continuó soltero, sin embargo, cada vez que la Universidad tenía una inspección de la Secretaría de Educación, cierto inspector y el nuevo director de la escuela, revivían momentos de cuando fueron dos simples estudiantes, atrapados en la oficina del antiguo director, entregándose a una extraña pero placentera forma de matar el tiempo

 **FIN**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, observaciones, regaños, lo que sea, estoy muy agradecida que sigan mis fics**


End file.
